


it was always you

by sillytime



Series: i think it’s love [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I guess some milddd spoilers for lesson 16, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, M/M, Reader-Insert, is there some implied diavolo/lucifer? oh absolutely, it's implied poly with the brothers btw, no beta we die like men, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillytime/pseuds/sillytime
Summary: he doesn’t know what he feels about you currently but he’s glad that out of all humans that could’ve been picked for his exchange program, it was you
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: i think it’s love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	it was always you

He didn’t know what to make of you at first. Yes he wanted to keep things interesting by having someone completely opposite of Solomon, but you weren’t exactly what he expected. Not in a bad way! You actually exceeded his initial expectations. Yes your knowledge about various pop culture references or obscure facts were nice, and you’ve been trying to get him into human world memes which he didn’t understand but appreciated that you tried to include him. 

What really made you shine was your compassion. Your ability to connect with others and open their minds to new possibilities. How you were able to rein in those brothers and help sort out their family drama. It surprises him to hear that just before you officially left the Devildom, you managed to make a pact with Lucifer. He’s. . .not quite sure how to feel after learning that. While he’s ecstatic that Lucifer is finally opening up, Diavolo finds himself disappointed that he had to hear it secondhand from Barbatos. 

When you came back to the Devildom he took it as a sign to get to know you better. Yes he talked to you and exchanged texts when you were a part of the exchange program. But it was different when you’re just here to be here.  Time spent with you was also time spent with the brothers. It was rare he was able to get you solely for himself. While he knows no one would dare say it to his face because of his position, it’s exactly that that makes them wary. What does the prince of the entire Devildom want with their human? Yes his curiosity can lead into mischievous antics but he means no harm to your being. 

(Besides, if anyone were to hurt you not only would they face the wrath of seven powerful demons but they would also have to deal with everyone else you managed to charm.) 

He noticed that the migraines Lucifer would frequently lament about had decreased. Did the severity lessen or did the former angel just not mention them to him anymore? Diavolo has no doubt in his mind that you were somehow involved in this. Be it that you managed to calm down the brothers' antics to less stressful levels or you’re just Lucifer’s new confidant. 

Overall, you’re very pleasant and fairly easy to get along with. He can understand why the brothers got so attached to you. There’s something about you that makes it easy to open up. Is it your humanity? Your simplicity? The way you listen attentively? How your eyes hold a certain kindness to them even when you’re feeling foul? 

At first he attributed it to your pure soul. They are hard to come by after all and because of that they attract demons like moths to a light. Yet it’s more than that. A pure soul by itself cannot capture the hearts and loyalty of these particular demons so quickly and intensely. 

It was just you. 

You in all your human glory. 

You who managed to gain Mammon’s utter devotion and affection.

You who entertains Leviathan’s rants and participates in his interests.

You who quiets Beelzebub’s hunger as he basks in your attention.

You who saw Asmodeus’ facade for what it was and gave him the security he wanted.

You who withstood the wrath of Satan himself and yet still quietly reads with him.

You who died by Belphegor’s hand but still helped him reconnect with his family.

You who broke down Lucifer’s walls and revealed a different side of him not even Diavolo in all his years knowing the avatar of pride has unlocked yet.

He doesn’t know what he feels about you currently but he’s glad that out of all humans that could’ve been picked for his exchange program, it was you.


End file.
